


【全职|叶王】彻夜难眠（片断）

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职|叶王】彻夜难眠（片断）

“就说你这人没事儿找事儿闲得慌呢，千里迢迢跑过来受这个罪。”

王杰希在半睡半醒之间自觉挪了个位置，但90公分宽的行军床无论如何也挤不下两个成年男性，他的背脊贴上了墙，叶修却还有半边身子悬在外面。他下班之后洗了个热水澡，头发泛着潮，身上满溢着香皂味儿的暖意。那么暖和，冰都化了，王杰希迷迷糊糊地想，仿佛又成了一尾重归大海的鱼。

他不那么矜持地贴过去，叶修翻了个身把他斜压在床板和墙壁的直角缝里，然后猝不及防地“嗷”了一声。“你真没脱裤子啊！”金属的皮带扣硌在他小腹上的软肉里，冰得他一激灵。

“冷。”王杰希理所当然地哼出了个鼻音。

像大部分北方人那样，他也是整个冬天只穿单层裤子的主。叶修不由分说地解开了他的皮带扣，然后是腰扣和裤链，拉链的金属摩擦声多少有几分暧昧的情色感，王杰希挺直了背瞬间醒透了，但叶修只是手脚并用地把他的裤子扒下去，踢到床尾的被子外面。

“啥时候回去？”

“明天——今天上午的飞机，再有两三个小时就该奔机场了。”

“靠，真的就是来看一眼啊。还以为你至少安排了一个礼拜的行程。”

“要不然呢？”王杰希学着叶修的口气，“跟你挤一个礼拜的储物间？”

“床是小了点儿，但我们可以叠着睡啊。”

叶修说得理直气壮，他们确实正以十分难以言喻的姿势叠在一起，胸口贴着胸口，小腹压着小腹，腿相互交叉着，身体的不知哪个部位被压得没了知觉，然后从意识里彻底消失。叶修的脸距离太近，王杰希反而什么也看不清，他干脆闭上了眼睛，然后一个轻吻落在了睫毛上。“真是，我本来想等睡醒再说的。”叶修贴着他的嘴唇说道。

“你哪有那种耐心。”王杰希一针见血地戳穿他，“能等到下班已经很了不起了。”

他挺了挺腰，暗示或明示自己明察秋毫。叶修轻笑了一声，反手摁灭了灯，衔住了他的唇瓣。唇舌纠缠湿漉漉的声响在狭小而黑暗的空间里弥散开来，仿佛在回荡中放大了几十倍。

这可能是他们所有曾经过夜的地点里最简陋和最狼狈一处，但感觉来得比任何时候都更快，王杰希伸手去捉住了在他小腹上乱戳的罪魁祸首，把它从内裤里解放出来，地方太小，什么花都玩不起，只能就着一点湿滑的前液打手枪，叶修舒服地轻哼了几声，“你居心不良。”他眯着眼说，“想这样就叫我缴械投降？”

“那要看你的能耐。”王杰希有点缺氧，不知是因为空间局促还是被吻得太久，他的脸烫得惊人。“隔音不好，别出声。”他提醒道。

叶修就乐了，一把把他捞过来，翻了个个儿，脸朝枕头压住了。“哥还怕你出声呢，大名人。条件简陋委屈一下，来个最基础的。”

他把王杰希的T恤沿着背脊推上去，然后扯掉了他的内裤。暴露在寒冷空气里的肌肤紧张得要命，在他手掌下面微微颤抖，泛起一片鸡皮疙瘩。王杰希用膝盖把腰臀撑起来一些，肩头仍抵着枕头。那是个足够让正经人脸红心跳的姿势，如果有光，什么都一览无余，但路灯刚熄灭下去，只有一块淡青色的天光从高高的小窗漏进来。

条件的简陋似乎让前戏的潦草也变得可以原谅，顺便还有不戴套的行为。叶修的耐心在多数时候十分出众，但从不包括在王杰希身上。王杰希倒是有备而来，但箭在弦上时哪里还有翻找那个小方片的余裕。于是他用沉默表示了纵容，薄薄的垫被之下，木质的坚硬床板硌着膝盖，他的腿有些使不上劲儿，在叶修慢慢嵌进来的过程里紧绷得直打颤。

“这么紧，多久没做过了？”叶修在他耳后长长出了口气。相连的地方一跳一跳的，分不清是心跳带起的搏动还是神经对于疼痛的抗议。“你说呢。”王杰希的声音混在沉重的喘息里，意义不言自明。

然而叶修也想不起上一回是在什么时候的哪里，每到此时他都万分投入。他把手掩在王杰希的嘴上，任他咬住了自己的手掌边缘，然后挺腰一贯到底，王杰希短促地哼了半声，陡然收紧手指揪皱了床单。

这可能真是个年深日久的梦境。行军床在渐次激烈的动作之下吱嘎作响、摇摇欲坠，所幸晨曦初露时的万籁俱寂仿佛能融化一切嘈杂声响。他想自己醒来时一切都会照旧：北京是他匆匆离开之前的样子，华灯初上，四环路出机场高速的口子上一排红彤彤的尾灯；杭州则是这段临时起意的旅程尽头永恒的、浓得化不开的黑夜，空气里始终有水的气味，而这座城市的某一个角落里有叶修。

叶修很体贴地在最后关头拔出来射在他背上，而他在叶修的手心里释放了两次。床单被子都凌乱不堪，不过奇迹般地没沾上什么难洗的东西。“谢天谢地，这天气可洗不了床单。”叶修从床头的一个纸箱上胡乱抓了一大把抽纸，在他背上擦来擦去，但不一会儿，纸巾的触感就不见了，滚烫的嘴唇印在腰窝上，然后是湿热的舌尖。王杰希已经没有了抗议的力气，内心也还留存着一点未曾餍足的渴望，中场休息只持续了短短的十来分钟。

他的膝盖已被磨得通红，再跪不住了，所以这一次平躺下来让叶修从正面进入。那块淡青色的天光慢慢染上了灰紫，接着是浅橘，然后逐渐褪去，光斑变得越来越白亮，一道光柱里都是飘荡的尘埃。“你看哪儿呢？”叶修不满意他的走神，俯下身拦住了他所有的视线。

“天亮了。”王杰希答非所问。然后他勾着叶修的脖子吻他，把小腿环到他的腰上。


End file.
